bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
The Hurt and Hidden
This story, The Hurt and Hidden, is a collab created by DaughterofTerpsichore. If you would like a spot (there is currently one spot open), message me or leave a message in the comments. What It's About This story is about four children who lived during a major war. One lived during the American Revolution, American Civil War, World War 2, and World War 1. They somehow got transported to the American Revolution, right in the middle of the battlefield! Kyra knows what it's like, but the others have no idea. How will they survive? Will they save lives while trying to save their own? Or will everything fall apart and the British win? Characters Kyra Merrimen * *Appearance: red hair, freckles, brown eyes. *Lived During: American Revolution *Personality: Kyra is caring and thoughtful, but very spunky. Her parents want her to become a gentlelady, but all she cares about is her horses, Nickel and Copper. *History: Kyra grew up in a small farm ten miles out of Boston with her mother and ill grandfather. Her father had died a few months before Kyra was born, in a hunting accident. Her grandfather, a well known patriot, had given her Nickel and Copper, her two horses. When Kyra was 12, her grandfather had died. Kyra's mother was a good friend of General George Washington, and he visited their residence often. (SPOILER: Washington will be making an appearance in the story >:D) When her mother died of a mysterious illness, her nanny, Anne, sent her to live with General Washington and his wife. Washington was like a second father to her. When Kyra turned 13, the Revolution was in full blast. Kyra met many great Patriots, such as Paul Revere, John Adams, Benjamin Franklin, and many others. But she never knew she would soon be up with those men, in those ranks.... Especially as a girl. *Known Family and Friends: Karol Merrimen (mother); Johnathon Merrimen (father); George Washington (adoptive father); Martha Washington (adoptive mother); Benjamin Franklin (best friend); others (relatives and friends) Madeline Boudreaux *Lived During- World War II, displaced French teen. *Appearance- Brown haired, brown eyed, baggy, torn refugee pants with a baggier, wrinkled shirt. *Personality: Madeline is a gentle soul and very wise for her youthful age of 14. She seems to have an instinct to care for all, even the darkest of people. Her parents were killed by a bombing, and she is very boyish and caring. *History: Madeline was born to regular parents in the suburbs of Paris, France. She had a very sweet mother and a generous father who fought in World War I. They both made sure Madeline had the best they could afford. She was beaten occasionally by her cousins for being so masculine, and her parents didn't know. When World War 2 started, her cousins and father were called to duty. Madeline never saw them again, and her mother struggled to help her daughter cope. When Madeline turned 14, she was found by German soldiers, her mother was beaten to death in front of her, and she didn't know how to deal with being 14 and orphaned. She ran to a refugee camp and had no idea that shed meet her first crush, Michél. Category:cocoabean Category:DaughterofTerpsichore Category:war Category:time travel Category:Story